An Outlaw's Tragedy
by Soul Reader
Summary: Jean lost the love of his life five years ago. Now the nightmare haunts him. But a strange woman suddenly appears in his life and she looks awfully familiar....R&R Please. mainly R for understanding ability
1. Prologue

I would like to state that I don't own any of the Outlaw Star characters...though it would be nice to have Jean around for those around the house heavy lifting jobs.

Prologue

The year was 3164. Another cold night. Only it was a cold night like no other before it. The icy wind biting at flesh and bone like the teeth of a mighty lion. The homeless lay shivering or dead in their filthy boxes. The moon hid its pale face behind a curtain of thick smoky clouds. Cold and dark. A perfect night for disaster.

Far above the dead cities and miseries of Locust was a tragedy waiting for its place in time. Balanced carefully in battle were three ships. Two fighting on the same side with two people aboard each, yet managing to lose. Warning sirens blared in the tiny crafts and lights spun around as if they were trapped in a black hole. Somewhere a maniacal voice screeched in triumph over the small team. With a release of compressed air two escape pods were released into the unforgiving vastness of space. Within one a silent scream stood unheard. In the other tears laid themselves in eyes but never fell. Time seemed to have stopped for but a moment. And then without warning the two transport ships that had released the escape pods erupted into blooms of crimson and orange, standing like monuments against the black sky.

Silently the pods fell through the atmosphere towards the outskirts of Locust. And as they descended the icy breeze turned into a blistering cold gale. This harsh storm ripped cars from the roads, scattered garbage like bullets, and made tornadoes of dust and old bottles scattered in the filthy roads. As the pods dropped into an old farming field the winds died down. Cars crashed back down to earth like hail and the clutter tornadoes died. In the empty field of death these pods sat side by side.

In a second the doors flew open and the sound of compressed air hissed through the night. From one a young girl of 16 stumbled out and fell to the dagger like frost-covered grass sobbing. From the other a young boy with blazing red hair crawled out slowly. The girl stared up at the sky praying to see some kind of escape pod following but only the cold dark clouds stared back down at her. She let out an animalistic screech that sounded like the tortured souls of hell. Tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls and the wind turned her face and arms bright red. The boy looked at her. He was trying so hard to hold back the tears. He kneeled down next to his love and cradled her closely.

They sat there together in the icy cold of the night. In the center of an abandon field. They both cried the tears of ultimate suffering. They both shook with grief. Yet there was no one there to hear them. No one except the ignorant wind that carried their cries away like feathers drifting on the wings of a bird. Jean Starwind and Analise Gryphon sat together yet they were alone. And on that cold night their lives had been changed forever.

Three months later... 

"ANALISE!" Jean was screaming. She was gone. He ran through the house like a rabbit. No sign. But as he climbed the stairs to the bedroom he was horror struck. Her clothes were gone. Jean, as quick as lightning, bounded down the stairs and jumped into the car. He zoomed down the road. His heart beating faster and faster like it was running a race against time.

Thirty minutes later he screeched into a parking place and tore through the parking lot. Why? Why did she do this? He had known that she'd talked about leaving. But why now?

Jean tore through the airport, his long trench coat billowing behind him. Two security guards noticed him but didn't take up the chase. A little girl stared at him as he passed. Gate 59. Gate 58. Gate 57. Gate 56. There she was!

Sitting all alone on a blue plastic bench. One bag at her feet. Her long red hair pulled back in a braid. Jean bolted through the metal detectors forgetting about his guns. The miniature siren went off and the security guard tried to stop Jean. But he was too desperate to let a forty-year-old tub of lard stop him now. Jean shoved the man aside and sprinted towards Analise. She looked up surprised that he was there. "Jean, don't. I told you I was going to leave. I have no choice. This is no place to raise a child." She whispered. Jean looked frantic. His face was red and his chest heaved. How?

From behind the security guard had gotten back to his feet and was calling for backup. Jean looked from the door to Analise and back again. "No...Analise...I can't let you do this. I love you." He muttered. Analise's eyes filled with tears and her face started turning pink.

"WILL EVERYONE BOARDING THE SHUTTLE FLIGHT TO BLUE ANGEL PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE AT THIS TIME." The intercom blared. Analise grabbed her bag and stepped towards the door. Just as she stepped through the frame Jean shouted, "ANALISE GRYPHON! I LOVE YOU AND I SWEAR ONE DAY I'LL FIND YOU AND PROVE IT TO YOU! I LOVE YOU! I-"Jean was jumped on by a muscular security guard. Analise hesitated for a moment. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "I love you too, Jean...I'm sorry." Then with a sweeping motion she blew a kiss and walked slowly down the chute and onto the shuttle. Then as the shuttle took off Jean looked up through the window, brandished his bound fists like weapons, and screeched like a dieing animal. And then Jean woke up.

Thanks! I hope you like it. I swear it will continue but you have to let me know what you think first. K? Please R&R! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

I don't own any of the Outlaw Star characters or anything else on that show for any matter…damn

Chapter One

Jean sat bolt upright. He was drenched in an icy sweat from head to toe. For the past eight years that dream had haunted his sleep more than three nights a week. He had thought that with time he'd get over Analise leaving, but it never seemed to happen. When she had left she was two months pregnant with their child. And why she left Jean could never truly figure out. Maybe when their fathers had been killed in the space battle it had caused more damage than he realized.

Now Jean lay alone in his simple bedroom in the back of his own shop. He'd tried dating other women. He'd even gone as far as falling for an android but she took everything too literal. The cold linoleum floor didn't really seem to be there some mornings. But that sometimes really depended on how much vodka that Jean had had the night before. This morning it was a taunting white beast that looked just like that frozen plain that he'd lain in with Analise. The terrible blue walls were filled with bullet holes and covered in posters of famous outlaws and different logos of parts factories.

Jean blinked around at this prison he'd created for himself. And then just as he always did he stretched his legs over the edge of the tiny bed and stood up groaning. His scarred covered physique might have seemed disturbing to anyone else but to Jean it was a normal sight. It was a reminder of many mistakes and mishaps he'd faced through the years. But the greatest one in his opinion was etched deeply into his heart.

Jean rubbed the sandman's dust from his eyes and reached around for a shirt. In the process he knocked over bottles and cigarettes of every kind. He found a simple black tank top and pulled it on. The shirt was snug and showed every bend and curve in his muscular body. Some might say that he made the girls swoon. But Jean was used to it by now. What outlaw wasn't? Jean ran his thin, callused fingers through his flaming red hair and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, just as always this is as good as it's gonna get." He huffed striding out of the pitiful cell. The apartment was just behind the shop so there were usually a few clients stopping by for breakfast or to talk about business. This morning Jim was standing at the stove attempting to flip pancakes chattering away at a young woman sitting at the table with her kid. She just nodded every now and then but it was obvious that she wasn't listening to Jim. Her hair was pulled up and tucked underneath a dark bandana and her eyes were hidden behind thick black glasses. The kid had mussed red hair and bright green eyes. He was just amusing himself by seeing how long he could balance a spoon on his nose.

Jean stood there in the doorway. "Hey, Jim. You ever stop to think you're killing our customers with boredom?" Jean snickered. Jim blushed furiously and sank down to the floor. "Damn it, Jean. Will you just please help me make breakfast? I'm having some…trouble." Jim snapped glancing at a garbage can full of scorched eggs and charcoal colored pancakes. Jean laughed and took over the stove. In a matter of minutes he'd provided a plethora of blueberry pancakes and fried eggs.

He never ate in the mornings so Jean just pulled a bottle of saki out of the fridge and plopped down at the table. Jim looked at him in disgust but the woman didn't seem to realize he was there at all. "Look, mom! I'm an outlaw!" the kid giggled. He'd managed to fashion a gun out of his pancake and was pointing it at the wall making banging noises. The woman just smiled and looked at him. Jean was confused. How come this chick was so quiet? He'd never known anyone to be silent especially at breakfast.

It seemed like ages before Jim spoke. "Anyways, lady. The part you ordered should come in soon but I'm not sure when so it might still be a while." The woman stood up and looked at Jim, "You think you could have those shipped to Blue Angel? I've gotta catch a shuttle there tonight and I don't think I'll be coming back here. For a while and I won't be able to get my stuff that I need." Jim nodded and handed her a form to fill out.

"You've just gotta sign this saying that you're willing to pay for the extra shipping." He said handing her a pen. The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a thick purple lump of dragonite. "That should cover it. Keep the change," she said as she shuffled towards the door, "come on, Jack we've gotta go." The kid grabbed the rest of his pancake gun and bolted out the door with his mom close behind.

Jean just stared at the door not wanting to think about having to leave in an hour. He'd promised Violet he'd take her out that night and he wasn't one to let down a promise…often. "Well, Jim. Looks like I'm going out…again." Jean said rolling his eyes. When was Violet gonna get a clue that he really wasn't interested in screwing her like every other guy in Locust? Jean grabbed a pair of his favorite boots and his coat.

Would he need guns or not? What the hell? Even if he didn't use them, which was a very small chance, he would need them to scare off some hooker at some point. "Too bad these babies don't keep skanks like Violet away." He whispered spinning them into the holsters on his hips. Jean threw on his trench coat and ran out the door.

"Maybe if I get drunk enough I won't remember any of this in the morning." Jean muttered to himself as he walked down the filthy street. And as he passed under the neon sign of his favorite bar he was overwhelmed by bleach blonde hair and a giant bust. "JEAN!" Violet said in a high annoying voice, "Where have you been I've been soooo worried!" Jean thought he was going to gag as the scent of her cheap perfume burned the inside of his nostrils.

"Get the hell off me, Violet." Jean yelled pushing her away. Violets ruby lips started to quiver and she folded her arms across her chest. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to be polite to a lady, Jeany Poo?" she whined at him. "Nope. Now do your job and get me a drink before I knock your teeth out." Jean snarled jabbing his finger at the bar. Violet strutted away making sure that her ass shook enough that Jean and every other man in the bar would notice.

Jean made his way to the back of the bar and sat at his usual booth. The smoky haze burned his eyes and the steady rock music blared from the jukebox behind him. This was the closest thing to home he had next to the shop. Jean sat there lost in his thoughts watching the rest of the crowd. Then Violet slammed down a bottle of ever clear and strutted away. Jean eyed the bottle hungrily. And with a quick sweep of his hand Jean swigged down a quarter of the bottle and his entire world went dark.

I know I know it's short but I don't really have time to do a lot of typing tonight and I'm kind of in the middle of writers block so I'm short on ideas. If you can please forgive me and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Again I'm very sorry. So please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: The Final Reunion

"Once again I'm going to state that I don't own any of the Outlaw Star characters. But Analise and Tony are mine. (The world is a cruel place )

Chapter Two

Jean woke up with his head throbbing in pain. "I've got to remember not to chug ever clear." Jean mumbled. He'd always had a high tolerance for alcohol but he paid for it in the morning every time. Jean rubbed his tired eyes. They felt like they were trying to jump right out of his head. _Where the hell am I?_

The room smelled heavily of rich rose incense. Where was he? The couch he was lying on was made of a soft, smooth silk. A hearty fired cackled in the fireplace painting the limestone floor with a kindly yellow light. Jean sat up and looked around the room. It seemed to be just an elegant living room dawned with a black limestone floor and silk furniture.

"Where am I? Is this some kind of palace or something?" Jean stood up on shaky legs and wobbled his way around the room. The walls were so bare. It was like the person, whoever they were, didn't want any reminder of the outside world. No photos. No paintings. Nothing.

The floor was ice cold where the fingers of the fire had failed to touch it. Jean looked back and the couch he'd been lying on. He was so tempted to just lye back down and stay that way. But he needed to get back to Jim. There was only one door and it had a stained glass window in it so Jean guessed that that was the front door. As he crept towards it trying as hard as he could not to make a sound his eye's bolted back and forth watching for any sign of life. When his long fingers coiled around the golden knob he heard someone behind him.

"You might not want to go anywhere right now." Jean turned around to see the small boy that had been with his mother in the shop. Jean smiled and carefully stepped back from the door. "Why not, kid?" he muttered through gritted teeth. The kid giggled and pointed at Jean while looking at him up and down. Jean cocked his eyebrow and looked at himself. He was in nothing but his boxers!

Jean yelped and sat on the floor wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. "Dammit. Where're my clothes, kid." The boy giggled, "The name's Tony. And mom's washing them. We found you in the gutter outside the bar and mom figured we'd bring you back here and clean you up." Jean was blushing furiously. This was some woman.

Jean looked at Tony and examined his face. His eyes were a vivid green and were opened wide with curiosity. His messy orange-red hair reminded Jean of his own and his scrawny frame seemed about four sized to small for the clothes he was wearing. "Hey, Tony. Who is your mom anyways?" Jean asked begging to get the conversation going.

"She's my mom. I don't know here name. I just know she's mom. Who are you?" Tony asked as he dropped to his butt on the hard floor. Jean suppressed a laugh and tried to keep his tone calm and kindly. "The name's Jean." Tony smiled. His front tooth was missing so a broad gap filled the front of his mouth making him look like one of those ancient NHL players you hear about in history books. "What happed to yer tooth, man?" Jean asked trying once again not to laugh at the goofy appearance that was Tony.

"I got it knocked out in a fight with some outlaws. They thought they was real tough but I showed 'em. I punched 'em like this," Tony jabbed at the air with a shaky left fist, "then like this," he jabbed with his right, "then I turned around and nailed 'em in the crotch like this!" Tony swung his foot in the air. His shoe flew off and ht Jean in the eye. "OW!" Jean yelled while rubbing his sore left eye.

Tony had a look of extreme look of guilt and worry on his tiny freckled face. "What you worried about, little man?" Jean asked smiling, "It was an accident. No big deal"

"He's afraid I'll find out and he'll be punished." A calm voice giggled from the corner of the room. Jean looked up and saw the tall thin red-haired woman that had been in his shop only a few hours before. He was stunned by her perfect, slender hourglass figure. Her hair was pulled back so her bright face was visible. Her enchanting green eyes shone like emeralds. And a playful smile played on her smooth pink lips. "Oh my God. Analise?" The words tumbled out of Jeans mouth. Her reply was nothing more than a slight nod.

sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. It took a while cause I've been really busy. I promise that I'll get the next on out sooner. Please review thnx!


	4. Chapter 3: Love at Second Sight?

Disclaimer: I promise that the only characters in this story that are owned by me are Analise and her son. Dammit…..Oh and by the way because I got yelled at by some anonymous person whom now I really don't like so now Jean will now be Gene.

Chapter Three

Gene looked up at his long lost love with extreme surprise dancing on his face. Her face still looked as smooth as cream but her eyes were dark and lonely like they'd witnessed the death of the universe. Her hair didn't have the same bright shine and her posture was hard and stiff like a soldier's. On her bare arms he could see traces of bullet wounds where she'd once been shot. Her muscles tensed and relaxed with each breath of sweet air that she took. But she was still so beautiful.

Jean climbed up off the floor and gaped at the woman. Should he go touch her to make sure she was real? Was this just another one of his cruel dreams that leads him to believe that she'd finally come back to him? Gene shuffled his feet across the floor slowly making his way to what he hoped wasn't a figment of his imagination. He reached out and touched her hand preparing himself for the moment when she'd disappear. Her hand was warm and he could feel her heartbeat through her palm. Very slowly he reached up with the other hand and tried to touch her face begging for her not to disappear. As he laid his hand on her face he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

"GET OFF MY MOM!" Tony was screaming after having kicked Gene in the shin. Gene stumbled backwards grasping onto his knee. Analise glared down at her son. "Tony!" Tony's face became blank then filled with fear as he stared back up at his mother.

Gene glared up at Tony then a goofy grin spread across his face. "I just figured out why this kid is familiar." He chuckled while staring at the fuming boy. _He's my son._ Tony's sharp eyes were filled with malice and determination. His tiny fists clenched and unclenched like he was trying to squeeze the life out of something. Gene couldn't help but laugh at the determination in his son's squished face.

"Stop it, Tony. You're being ridiculous." Analise giggled. "But, moooooom. He was gonna kiss you!" Gene's face turned a deep red that could've blended well with his hair. Analise giggled and grabbed Gene's hand. "It's alright, Tony. Time for bed." She sighed and waved her hand towards a solid oak door. "Okay, mom. 'Night!" Tony hugged his mom's waist but glared at Gene. Analise gently patted his head and whispered, "Goodnight, my little outlaw. I'll see you in the morning."

"The morning….my god….how long was I out for?" Jean mumbled as he watched Tony scramble through his bedroom door and shut it tightly. Gene stared at Analise still in shock that after so many years she was standing right there in front of him. Analise sighed and looked back at Gene. "I'm sorry about that. He's not very good with me being around men. He's waiting for his Dad to show up so we can be a happy family." Gene snapped out of his dream world and blinked at Analise.

Without warning Gene wrapped Analise in his arms and kissed her roughly. He couldn't remember how he'd managed to live without her sweet taste on his lips. Her perfect figure fit his so perfectly. Every curve every line. So perfect. Her warmth sent Gene into a daze like a narcotic drug. Slowly he pulled away gazing lovingly into her deep dark eyes. Analise stared back at him her now pink blood-flushed lips quivering. "Gene…" his name sounded so sweet escaping on her breath. He didn't dare let her go. Not again. Not ever.

Analise took a step back trying to escape his embrace. "Please, Analise. I haven't seen you in so long." There was no fooling him. Gene could see the want…no…the need in her eyes as she studied him. How long had it really been since he'd last seen her? How long had it been since the last time he'd felt this way? "Analise…." She was so afraid. But why?

Her soft eyes were trembling with yearning as Gene held her closer. "Please don't deny me this, Analise. It's been too damn long." Gene whispered into her ear as she ran her slender fingers over his chest. "Don't worry…I'm not." She said with a breath of relief as she crashed her lips down upon his. Gene grunted with surprise but lifted her bridal style from the floor. Analise pulled away for one second to point at another solid oak door down the hallway from Tony's room. Gene snickered and in the blink of an eye he was stepping through her doorway.

Beyond the hall there was a lavish queen size bed with a thick feather down blanket spread over the top. Plush pillows stood erect against the headboard. Gene pushed Analise down onto the bed straddling her hips and nibbling her neck greedily. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her throat as he ran his hands over her perfect curves. Gene kissed her gently then heard her whisper,"Now, Gene….I'm ready."

I warn you…the next chapter does contain Lemon…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


	5. Chapter 4: Just Like a Dream

WARNING! LIKE I SAID BEFORE THIS DOES CONTAIN LEMON! YOU ARE OFFICALLY WARNED!

Chapter Four

Gene's heart was pounding like a drum as he gazed dreamily into her fiery eyes. The way the light danced over the piercing green entranced him. The way her chest rose with every breath was driving him wild.

Slowly he nibbled her lips; relishing in the sweet scent of cinnamon perfume. Oh that sweet scent. The one that never fade from her breath. He felt her lace her fingers wound his. Her skin was so smooth against his callused palm. Gene kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring like a child. A small moan escaped her lips as his hand slipped from hers and ran freely over every curve of her body.

The head of her skin under the thin fabric was more than he could handle. Before he could control himself his trembling fingers had slipped the flimsy little shirt over her head and he was tracing kisses over her chest. Nibbling tasting, wanting…her skin was scarred but still tasted of sweet cinnamon oil.

He could hear her heartbeat growing louder and louder; moving faster and faster within her chest. His lips began to tremble as he kissed her flushed lips once more. His whole body was aching for her loving touch.

All his memories of making passionate love with this woman were flooding into his mind. And now as their kisses became hotter and deeper the past was coming back to life. "Gene…you're crying." She said smoothly as she wiped away the steady stream away from his cheek. Gene smiled as kissed her cheek. He knew it was time…His agile hands slipped down over her hips; sliding her panged down her legs. Gene threw them across the room and cupped the tenderest part of her in his hand.

As he slid two fingers over her nub she let out a stifled moan. Gradually he moved this fingers faster as she gripped the sheets beneath her. He loved seeing her like this. Her breath grew quick as she arched her back in pleasure. Gene smirked as he pulled off his underwear and positioned himself.

Her skin had grown hot and he could feel her pulse through her lips as he kissed her softly. Slowly her pushed himself within her. The heat and throbbing that surround him was mind blowing. He moved his hips faster and faster plunging deeper within her.

Gene bit his lip until he was afraid it might bleed. He could hear his heartbeat merging with hers. He gazed lovingly across her flushed lips and deep into her blazing eyes. The scent of cinnamon grew stronger as more second slipped by. Gene moves himself faster and faster reaching deeper than ever before.

"Oh God, Gene…don't stop…" he heard her gasp between each moan that escaped her lips. His mind was lost in pleasure as a wide grin crossed his lips. Tentatively he slowed his pace. She groaned and chewed her lower lip turning it rosy. Her tight walls contracted against him begging for him to go on.

Slower and slower….her pulse was pounding so fast he could hear it.

Without warning he plunged deeper into her than ever before. His eyes shot open and he almost failed to keep himself from crying out in ecstasy. Her body was humming around him driving him to once again pump her faster and faster.

The whole bed was rocking back and forth with the speed of his hips. She was holding onto his shoulders now still moaning like a howling wind. With every thrust Gene wanted to cry out.

The sheets had grown moist with sweat. Gene kissed her roughly biting at her lower lip. She yelped but returned the kiss attacking his tongue with her own. The heat of her mouth almost matched that within her.

And with one final thrust he spilled into her now trembling body and collapsed next to her. His heart thundered in his chest and his whole body ached. But he didn't care. With trembling hands he pulled her body close to his. As always her form fit so perfectly to his. Gently he stroked her damp hair and moved it away from her fluttering eyes and kissed her cheek tenderly.

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. No words were spoken. None were needed. All he wanted was to fall asleep here and ignore the angry voice in his head.

well there it is….sorry it took so long to get it out…I haven't had time to type anything up later. But as always just R&R and I'll be more obligated to update more often. evil grin Later!


End file.
